


To Escape the Torment

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, vague references to Niles's fucked up past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Nightmares or memories? Does it matter? Either way, Niles just wants to escape the visions that haunt his sleep.





	To Escape the Torment

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, any, the only thing that kept the nightmares away was to completely avoid sleeping._

Were they just nightmares, or real memories? Did it even matter anymore? It was the same thing every night, grisly visions and phantom pains and waking up in a cold sweat with Leo trying to bring him back to the reality of their warm bed.

That used to be enough, before the nightmares became more and more vivid and even the touch of Leo's hand and the warmth of his embrace couldn't chase the visions away completely. Every time he so much as tried to grab a nap, Niles would see those same brick walls and grinning men. Feel the same stabbing pains and hear the same distorted laughter. Leo comforted him as best as he could, but Niles couldn't keep running to him every time, especially with Nohr's reconstruction requiring his presence at meetings that started early in the morning or ran late into the night.

_It's time I took matters into my own hands._ If the nightmares wouldn't leave him alone, he would just stop sleeping. Simple enough, right? He was used to staying up late on missions for Leo or for night guard duty during the war, and the nightmares kept him from sleeping anyway.

The first week was a miracle. His archery skills grew sharper with practice, his healing abilities improved with endless study, and standing guard outside the castle was second nature to him. He gladly accepted any missions Leo suggested and asked for more, which got him a few raised eyebrows but little else.

After that first wonderful week, though, the lack of sleep started to catch up to him. Little by little, until one day he stumbled and dropped his bow during a training session with Arthur.

"Talk to me, Niles," Leo ordered once Niles was tucked into bed, a damp cloth laying across his forehead. Leo's face was stern, but there was heavy worry in his voice. He held Niles's hand so tightly, almost as if he were afraid something was seriously wrong even though Cassita had promised he was just overtired.

"Too much to do and not enough hours in the day," he murmured.

"You can't hide from me." Leo stroked his cheek, and Niles's throat tightened, his eye filling with tears.

"You'll worry. You've got so much to do lately, you shouldn't have to-"

" _Niles._ " Leo tugged back the covers and laid down beside him, drawing him close. Niles instinctively curled into the embrace, taking a shaky breath. "It's okay," Leo whispered, rubbing comforting circles against his back. "It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

"You know me too well." Niles sniffled, pressing his face into Leo's shoulder. "I thought if I stopped sleeping, they'd go away."

"I know," Leo murmured, hugging him closer. "But it's not worth risking your health. They're just dreams, Niles, they can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here, with us." His tone was so sincere, so warm. All of Niles's insecurities, thinking Leo had better things to do than to comfort him, that he was a burden...what basis in reality did those have, compared to Leo's warm embrace and reassuring words and the promises they'd made to each other?

The grinning men, the brick walls, the pain. Memories or nightmares, they were in the past. _You're safe here._ He nestled further into Leo's arms, felt the warmth of a kiss to his forehead, and the calm he only ever felt at moments like this began to settle over him.

"Get some rest," Leo whispered, pulling the blankets around them. "I won't let go or leave your side, I promise." And for the first time in almost three weeks, Niles closed his eye and let himself tumble into sleep.


End file.
